Animal Spirits
by Macapedia
Summary: The ninja steel rangers must unlock a new Megazord to defeat Madam Odius's Foxatron. Spoilers to "Caught Red Handed"


**Hey, this is my first fanfic. I noticed some errors in this story, so I fixed them. Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel or Casey Rhodes or the Blaze Zords in the story. You may not accuse me of spoiling episode 9, I did not see it.**

* * *

The Ninja Steel Rangers nearly got destroyed by Madam Odius' Foxatron, only to have it run out of power. Madam Odius and Venano went over the problem, unaware the rangers were listening. They now know that they have one day to find a way to beat Odius, unaware that someone was watching the whole thing.

Back at the school, everyone was heading back from the Annual Summer Cove Camping Trip, except for Victor and Monty, who unfortunately were in detention for a mess they made demonstrating a net cannon they were going to use to catch the Summer Cove Rhino. That still didn't stop them from escaping through the vents. They got caught sneaking out of detention when they mistook Rygore for the Summer Cove Rhino, have a net catch them instead of their target, and then got thrown onto a tent at the campsite. Broody also got detention after finding Ms. Hastings' compass in his backpack causing him to get falsely accused of stealing, but got his name cleared when it revealed that a net from the net cannon knocked the compass into his backpack.

Preston, Hailey, Calvin, Broody, Sharah, and Aiden all found notes in their lockers saying, "I got something you want. Meet me at the park after school." At the upper right-hand corner of each note was a strange mark, three triangles resembling stripes.

They decided to go to the exact place at the exact time given. There they saw a young man with brown hair dressed in a red toga. He walked over to them and rolled up his left sleeve, revealing the same mark on the note.

Preston said, "That mark, it was on the notes in our lockers."

The man responded, "I know."

"You know!?" all the rangers responded all at ounce.

"I saw you try to take on Foxatron when I saw your zords get defeated. An evil megazord stronger than an ultrazord," The rangers were surprised that the man saw the whole thing. "I'm Casey Rhodes, red jungle fury ranger."

"Calvin," Casey said, walking towards the ranger of the same name, "taking time to get things just the way you expect, you have the spirit of the tortoise."

"Broody, fearless and willing to lead, you have the spirit of the falcon."

"Preston, sneaky and smart, you have the spirit of the serpent."

"Levi, fast and accurate, you have the spirit of the piranha."

"Sharah, smart and fast, you have the spirit of the panda."

"Hailey, brave and ready for adventure, you have the spirit of the panda."

After an hour of training, the rangers learned to channel their animal spirits. Casey says, "Well done rangers, now you can access the powerful blaze zords. They are more powerful than the Ninja Steel Ultrazord." He gives the others charms resembling their animal spirits as well as six ninja stars made of ninja steel.

They took their new stars into the Ninja Nexus Prism which starts to turn the stars into zord stars. All of the sudden, the alarm went off.

"Sizzling circuits!" Redbot said "Madam Odius got Foxatron ready, as well as two Skullgators."

The rangers were surprised, They knew that the medals that give Foxatron its powers will take one day to charge. The Blaze Zord Stars weren't quite ready. The whole team except for Broody, Redbot and Mike rushed to stop the attack. As soon as they got there, the Ninja Nexus Prism finished the Blaze Zord Stars. Broody, Redbot, and Mike caught the stars (one in each hand) and Broody took all the stars.

He locked in one of the stars into his ninja star blade saying, "Zord Star, Lock in! Ready, Ninja Spin," he then threw the charm into the air saying "Animal Spirit Zord, Out of the Shadows!"

He raced towards the battlefield and blasts the Skullgators and Madam Odius' Zord, sending them off balance. He then passed the other zord stars to the other rangers. They locked the stars into their ninja star blades and rock storm guitar saying "Zord Star, Lock in, Ready, Ninja Spin!" Then they threw their charms into the air saying, "Animal Zords, Out of the Shadows."

They lined their zords into a nearly straight line and blasted the two Skullgators destroying them completely. Odius responded, "Hey! That's my backup!"

Calvin said, "Blaze Megazord! Combine! Ready! Ninja Spin!" The turtle zord stuck to connectors out, allowing the panda zord to become the right leg and the tiger zord to become the left leg. The piranha zord then becomes the left arm and the serpent zord becomes the right arm. The zord star and falcon zord becomes the helmet together.

Madam Odius summons a drone swarm, but the new megazord countered it completely. She then uses the sword, but it broke against the megazord. Foxatron then, runs out of power. Out of the blue, the rangers blasted out of the megazord and sliced through Foxatron's Armor. "I should of waited for the medals to become fully charged!" Odius said as Foxatron falls to the gound exploding.

The rangers shouted their victory catchphrase, "Show's over! Ninjas win!"

The rangers rushed to the wreckage to see Madam Odius disappearing into dust, in her place were the four power medallions, which soon turn into ninja steel.

* * *

 **By the way, I saw the video on YouTube that shows the blaze zords taking down Foxatron and Caught Red-Handed. If this story is extremely like the ninth episode, that is just a surprisingly miraculous event.**


End file.
